ANUBA
by Please.DONT.Panic
Summary: From other account. A beast of a girl is added into the xmen family, but can she learn to BE human, ever again?
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter One –The beginning **

**Make Note:** Sadly, I am not an owner of any of these characters, for the acceptation of Zinta Morvollo (Sizzler) and Anuba. Who I have created for the soul reason of this eh…Fan fiction. I might break it into two areas, one covering the beastly beauty Anuba, and the female flame, Zinta. Actually. I am. This one is the story of Anuba. Who gets snagged by the X-men. She is a very interesting, strange character who is more animal than human.

**Other: **This is the first fan-fic I have started to write in a long, long time, so please. Read and rate, give me some ideas! This is sort of an idea I had; it cuts out the second movie, as in, after the first, but not really leading to the second… So yes, it's going to be different, with a few new faces!

In time, everything changes. The seasons, the day, the hour, your age, appearance, life to death. And, of course, evolution brings new change into something such as DNA. Sometimes this can come to good… Sometimes the changes are bad. Really everyone has a different opinion on a subject such as mutation. When evolution takes a nice big jump from the ordinary to make something extraordinary. It's sad how people cannot accept each other for who they really are. Humans are a judgmental species. So complex. Now, this little tale is about a monster in human standards… But in reality she is an animal at heart.

Anuba. That is her name. Simple. A name she came up with out of the Egyptian god, Anubis. Oh, such a strange girl with a strange life. So old, yet so young. Now, she is not one of those mutants that has something amazing, like fire manipulation. But she has a very strong healing power. It heals herself, and with training, she could bring others back from the dead. Her blood can cure any sickness. No, not mutation. For mutation is a gift. Not a sickness. Her blood has a cure that can mend bones, give life, and destroy aids. Of course no one knew that until her blood was examined at the X-man headquarters. But that… That is for later.

Anuba was not always Anuba. It's simply the only thing she remembers. It is the only thing that the families she had the past hundred years called her by. Though in truth, she has aged only sixteen years.

She was born Rachel Taylor. A beautiful baby born into a struggling family. The mother ill with aids, dieing slowly, the father becoming an alcoholic, depressed and not making enough money to support his drinking and his family. The child was beautiful, grew up beautiful, a frail looking angel handed to them. But later on they found agony in the fact that Rachel was not speaking at three. Then four. Five. Doctors said she was a mentally challenged girl. A retard as some might jest. Their family had taken her to their forest home, when the wilderness had been vast and endless.

They had not become supportive. Her mother slipped into a coma. Her vitals so low no one knew she was still living. Thus she was to be buried alive. She learned to speak, but not completely. It seemed she would never truly grasp human speech. She matured normally, but time seemed to freeze at sixteen. Her mother was alive, in a come… But Rachel had known her mother was alive. She was six, and had clung to her mother's body, crying 'live' over and over again. Her father pushed her aside and her mother found death in her sleep three feet under. No, not a six foot grave. It was winter and the ground froze solid and it had taken ages to even get the three foot hole dug. No coffin. Stuffed in frozen ground, and covered up.

That was when the second part of her life came. A very important part, were wolves came, smelling the flesh, the child had come out, scared but determined to save her mothers remains from wolves. Such raw feelings brought out a form of a more… A massive wolf. Though she was not one of those creatures. She was large, but still like a pup, nearly the same size as the wolves. Full grown adult wolves. And she looked like an enlarged pup. They had snarled. But what was strange was how the girl had understood them. So clearly. So much easier than the humans strange language. She had talked, pleaded for her mother's body, vowed to die than let the wolves eat her. They respected her. Her devotion. Her size. They offered her a place in the pack. But she was young, and said her dad wouldn't allow it. But still, they came to her nearly every day, she would run out the house, play in the woods with wolves.

The fact she had a human form was a bump in the road for the wolves. But the grew to trust her, she started to teach herself how to change; she learned to control her power of wolf shifting. She can also change into a jackal… She learned that. But really, she is more wolf.

She grew and at ten, her father drank himself to death. She had run to the wolves, and that day, she gained a new family.

Over the years she had gone around, traveling with the back, becoming wilder, a rawer feeling person. More animal like. Less human. Though she held what little human knowledge she had, though forgetting her human family over time. And over time she grew to fear her own kind. Having lived threw being shot, caught in bear traps, and poisoned. Eventually anything touched by man was not to be trusted. She assumed it all poisoned and bad.

So when a group of humans caught her lately, in the past few months, and studied her, for being a female and the largest wolf recorded in the area, if not the world. She was caged, pacing. A pure lust for freedom. She wanted out.

And she got what she wanted. She had been a caged animal, keep in mind. If you were a wild animal suddenly caged, why what would you do to get free… Anything? She had attacked the man who fed them, run out, and having killed, and injured many who got in her way. Not because she found a sadistic pleasure in it, but because she was frightened and confused. And freedom was her fuel.

The girl was old, old in the body, so young in the mind, like a mere child of the streets, but with the knowledge of humanity that was much as low as an infant. Her beauty was enough to strike envy into the hearts of any mortal woman, although her form was poor and sick now, in its high, she could be called nothing short of a goddess, her skin looking luminescent, her eyes the most shocking green, with a light tanned white hide bronzed so slightly from what one would say was the sun.

She wouldn't let herself back into that cage for humans to gawk at her. No way in hell. So one cage for another. Trapped in the middle of a city. Central park. How hard it was for one to hide in such a place over run by humans. How hard it was indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Two **

**Make Note:** Sadly, I am not an owner of any of these characters, for the acceptation of Zinta Morvollo (Sizzler) and Anuba. Who I have created for the soul reason of this eh…Fan fiction. I might break it into two areas, one covering the beastly beauty Anuba, and the female flame, Zinta. Actually. I am. This one is the story of Anuba. Who gets snagged by the X-men. She is a very interesting, strange character who is more animal than human.

**Other: **This is the first fan-fic I have started to write in a long, long time, so please. Read and rate, give me some ideas! This is sort of an idea I had; it cuts out the second movie, as in, after the first, but not really leading to the second… So yes, it's going to be different, with a few new faces!

Hunger was still haunting her now. She had one of the most amazing healing systems, but it did not put food in her belly. She did not yet know how to use her healing power really. Her blood healed others naturally, protected her from diseases… But she didn't know how to 'heal' her hunger. Here she was in a park with garbage she very much could have eaten. Yet for the fear of an agonizing poisoning, she thought absolutely everyone in the world who was not a wolf, was after her basically. She was hungry though. God it was eating at her, hunger gripping her ruthlessly

The female was in her wolf form as she slinked around in the black shadows of towering trees, her shocking green eyes searching the landscape. Her once glossy, wonderful thick black pelt was a dull mud color, matted and slickly looking. You could just about count ever bone in her body, not just her ribs. She looked like a network of bones with furred skin draped over the pitiful form. She was thin, sickly looking, almost looking as if she was wasting away on the spot, so thin she looked a slow summer breeze could send her flying. Her black nose usually wet with curiosity was dry and cracking, showing her dehydration and illness.

Everything seemed to be wrong now. Her stomach was tight, empty, aching. It longed for food that she refused to eat, even if she would not die of the poison as a normal wolf would have, she was NOT going to risk it, as a wolf she thought smart, quick, and was taught by the real wolves of the wild. Instincts of her wolf half overpowered that of the human inside that ached to have knowledge. Ached to learn. Now, in her human form she had no clothing. As well, she never needed it as a wolf. She had messy dull black hair. When she was healthy it was a shimmering, glossy black.

As a human she looked like one of those starving children in Africa. Her bones covered by useless flesh, looking rubbed raw as if she had been done over with sandpaper. She was starving to death it seemed, finally seeming to be coming to the end of her long life. An ancient being coming to fall, a being older than even Xavier. Sad thought really, that she would die with the food all around her. She refused to attack humans… But the hunger was taking its toll. She didn't know how much longer before something would just snap in her mind and drive her to get one of those humans. Flesh… Blood. Oh, how thirsty she was. She was completely parched!

The female had the same startling green her wolf form had. Her hair had a slight wave as a human, but was thick and poker straight as a wolf. Her hair had a gloss, looking as if diamonds sparkled as little dust in her thick, luminescent hair. Oh, what a grand masterpiece she was when she was well, when she was good and healthy, eating and running about, frisking about with the wolf pups… Oh, how she missed those wonderful pups. She adored spending time with them. Although her appearance as a wolf was that of a young adult wolf, though super sized of course, she still had lots of pup in her.

As she looked wearily out over the park as shadows extended out over, the nights kiss fallen upon the grand land. And about then, that's when she saw it. A homeless man in a shadow, with a nice blanket. She was cold, even as a wolf. Her weakness made her that way. But she knew she was starving to death. And this seemed a meal, she knew the human animals were strange, odd, but they were vengeful and would kill without merci, without reason. But she was just so hungry. Her stomached roared out at her in rebellion. Tempting her, her body going againced her mind.

She stepped in closer, eyes sparking savagely. Inhumanly, with no real emotion, something juvenile, inhuman as said before. So much like an animal, so little like a maiden of the human world. But she was no normal human, she was a mutant. Not that she was aware of that. But here was Anuba, a grand beast that would be a prize to any hunter. As a human, a desirable lass. But here and now, nothing looked human about her. She snarled lightly under her breath, her parched mouth dry, and a white, cracking tongue licked the outside of her lips. She was still in her humanly show. But it didn't last long. She leapt stealthily into the shadows, her body changing back into the muddy, pathetic looking mutt.

She was quite as she could be as she stalked the man weakly. If he put a protest up, she would most likely loose a meal, and end up captured again, or having to run. She hated running. She shuffled her feet. Looking content and driven as she looked at the man, leaping upon him. Her jaws slammed againced his neck, she shook her head madly as the man woke and kneed her, and she remained on. He kneed her again, she was off. But he had nothing left in his neck, it was shredded. Bleeding and enabled to scream, she waited until his moving became slower, coming to an end.

She limped back to him, he had broken her brittle front for bone, but it was already mending. She dove in, teeth ripping flesh, still alive the man tried grabbing her, but his end came then. She feasted feverishly. Her muzzle covering with a thick red blood. She lapped it up, feeling relief as it slid down her parched thought. The liquid was metal like, but refreshing, it was normal, she chewed contently, and ravenously at her human meal, the raw meat feeling great as it slid down into her stomach.

Heavenly…

Oh, she knew she had just taken a bite of the forbidden fruit… But if Adam and Eve had been starving to death, temptation of the apple would have indeed taken over them, the hunger that drove her was un relenting, it had taken over body, and finally took over the mind. She would be stupid to have left the old man to tempt her in his sleep. She felt rejuvenated with her meal falling into her belly, it was immensely praised.

So here she was. Her muzzle digging deeper. Never had she eaten so desperately, so loud, slurping as she grabbed without looking at her food, greedy large bites tearing apart the man with anguish and death on his face, as the color drained from him and an ugly, blotchy gray like color started to show over his skin. Yet still to her, he was appetizing as ever, still as good a meal she could have hoped for.

The mutt sneezed and continued to eat. Body instantly reacting and her body gaining weight, strength. It would be an amazing to see, it wasn't a slow process, the body was filling out rapidly, the muscles showing out, it was as if a sweep of magic had just befallen the wolf who dined on the human. Her forbidden fruit. A mutt to a majestic beast. Oh, why had she waited so long? Her pelt got its old shimmer, she looked muscled and superb! She was becoming her old self.

But still she lacked humanity in her eyes, for in reality; her years were as an animal, living with animals, and breathing as an animal. Now she was here, eating what truly was her carnation, of the same species. Cannibalistic, but so, so hungry... She was an animal, and obviously, that wasn't changing. But eating the flesh of her own revived memories of the language, everything she learned. But never her parents. She tore the flesh greedily. Oh, sins shouldn't taste so good! She heard something and looked up instantly, ears flicking around. The man had little flesh. She had eaten quickly and greedily.

She snarled into the dark as someone walked slowly, but then she had also heard another behind her. As she felt her freedom slipping away from her, she instinctively rose the hackles on her glossy back, and she snarled another warning. The hair on her back rising very obviously, her beautiful form was enchanting, even as a wolf. She knew more were there, and she was terrified, as any animal in their right mind would. But she was a fighter, she was strong! Then a third ran at her, the sound of metal breaking flesh came before he got to her.

She yelped as metal ripped deeply into the flesh of her shoulder, slicing threw some of her re-growing muscles. Now instantly anger took hold. She grabbed him with a furious rage. Strength restored it was hell to get in her way. Again claws ripped into her side. Her body mended. She ripped flesh off his arm, ripping at his neck. Pain from having hit metal, and causing her teeth's gums to bleed. But she was un-relenting as her hunger had been. The blood of this other was giving her strength, his flesh giving her more power. It was amazing the power his body was giving!

The metal did hurt, but this didn't stop her; she fought hard, her getting strength as she tried to eat him, as her stomach still had a bottomless feeling. She a chill after the man backed off. Ice. She had leapt at the claw man and been missed. She was on him again, this time both sets of metal claws tore into her side. She looked into the eyes of the stranger. Pain. Agony. It was there. She snapped at him, and shock filled his face as the body of the wolf melted into that of a naked girl, a young girl.

But still, such a lack of humanity in her eyes. He dropped the girl, she was unconscious, shock rippling threw the small crowed of mutants.

"She can't be more than eighteen!"


End file.
